1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of figure toys or dolls and particularly toys of this type having manipulatable appendages particularly ones that simulate arms and/or legs of a living creature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many and various types of figure toys and dolls are known in the prior art including figure toys with articulated arms and legs. However, with respect to such items as known in the prior art, none have the unique characteristics and versatility with respect to contortion and the like as the herein invention, a preferred form of which is described in detail hereinafter.